


Метемпсихоз

by fire_and_dust



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: Митос играет в прятки со смертью





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metempsychosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 



Дункан выпал из сна при первом же зазубренном прикосновении чужого Присутствия, взял меч наизготовку. За решётчатой дверью лифта он обнаружил худенькую девушку, которая смотрела на него, склонив голову набок. Волосы у неё были чёрные, кожа — насыщенного оливкового цвета, нос и щёки усыпаны веснушками.  
Он твёрдо знал, что никогда прежде не видел её, и все же нечто в её облике было узнаваемо, как будто они были знакомы раньше.  
— Кто вы? Как вы сюда попали?  
Она продемонстрировала ему ключ от лифта и засмеялась. Зубы её блеснули в темноте, и Дункан едва не выронил меч. Он узнал этот смех, хотя тот исходил из чужого рта… но это было попросту невозможно. Он замер, ощущая, как страх карабкается вверх по его спине. Этого не может быть. Митос был мёртв вот уже несколько месяцев, обезглавлен в парке неизвестным бессмертным.  
— Митос? — выдавил он, и девушка улыбнулась ему лукавой улыбкой древнего существа.  
— Маклауд, — говорила она грубым альтом, таким низким и тяжёлым, словно много и давно курила. Но интонации и акцент, несомненно, принадлежали Митосу, как и надменный подъём головы.  
— Что это за… — Дункан беспомощным жестом указал на тело, которое Митос теперь носил. Росту в нем было от силы пять футов и пять дюймов, и тонкая фигурка, казалось, с трудом удерживала в себе сдавленно гудящую энергию Митоса.  
— Я проиграл, — цокнув языком, заявил Митос.  
— Вот этой… ты… мне надо выпить, — Дункан положил меч на кровать и направился к бару.  
— Рановато для выпивки, Маклауд. Или наоборот, слишком поздно. Даже я не пью в два часа ночи.  
Митос снял куртку, которая была на нём… на ней надета, и Дункан увидел, что кожа на плечах и запястьях девушки была неестественно белой, расчерченной широкими багровыми полосами растяжек, — им давно надлежало исчезнуть, исцелённым силой бессмертного.  
— Кофе у тебя есть?  
Дункан растерянно глянул на неё и, ничего не взяв в баре, подошёл к кофе-машине.  
— Не рановато ли для кофе?  
— Ха-ха, смешно, — Митос отпихнул его с дороги. Он засыпал кофейные зёрна в измельчитель и щёлкнул кнопкой. Дункан взял его за плечи и развернул лицом к себе, разглядывая. Митос развел руки и снова нагнул голову набок; один его глаз был знакомо-зелёным, с медовым ободком, другой — чужим, тёмным, карим.  
— Ты внутри неё, — сказал Дункан, и Митос снова оскалил зубы. Левый клык был сломан под острым углом.  
— Дамы и господа, он все-таки _может_ соображать! — он передёрнул плечами и поднял брови. — Я внутри уже полгода. С тех пор она выросла на три дюйма. Уступила мне один глаз, — Митос улыбнулся, и Дункан разглядел грубый набросок резких мужских черт под девичьей кожей, увидел густой плотный грим, покрывавший скулы, челюсть и шею.  
— Это ужасно, — произнес Маклауд, слыша в своём голосе подступающую дурноту. Он не мог определить, что именно его ужасало, но тягостное чувство в костях и желудке было безошибочным.  
— Она убила меня, — сказал Митос так, словно прежде это не приходило ему в голову. Может быть, действительно не приходило. — Убила, даже не бросив мне вызов. — Он снова улыбнулся, но как-то неуверенно. — Не знаю, сколько ей было на момент первой смерти. — Он сложил руки на груди и как будто ещё сильнее уменьшился в размерах.  
Дункан положил руки ему на плечи, и их хрупкость больно уколола его.  
— Митос.  
— Что?  
Дункан сглотнул и потёр большим пальцем одну из красных отметин на плече.  
— Я думал, ты умер, — сказал он мягко.  
— Ох, Маклауд, — неуверенность исчезла. Митос выпрямился и крепко сжал плечи Дункана в ответ; выражение его лица подобрело. Тогда Дункан сделал то, на что не решился бы с тем, прежним Митосом: прижал к себе, крепко обнял.  
— Я думал, ты _умер_ , — он чувствовал мягкое прикосновение длинных волос к своей щеке, неровности изуродованной кожи под пальцами. Митос обхватывал его руками, которые были слишком сильны для этого хрупкого тела, чуточку длинноваты — но всё же длинны недостаточно, как плечи были недостаточно широки, грудь недостаточно крепка для него.  
— Я здесь, — произнёс Митос грубым женским голосом. — Я здесь, Маклауд.  
— Я рад, — Дункан отстранился и вгляделся ему в лицо, но Митос держался неподвижно, будто оделся в броню непроницаемости. — Я скучал по тебе, — добавил он и был награждён улыбкой.  
— Кофе, — заявил Митос. — И в постель. Да?  
— Конечно. Давай зарядимся кофеином и уляжемся спать.  
Митос оттолкнул его, смеясь.  
— Дай я хотя бы таймер заведу.  
  
***  
  
Его разбудил высокий воющий звук. Он перекатился на живот и накрыл голову подушкой, но звук не исчез. Господи Иисусе. Дважды за ночь. Он уже слишком стар для такого. Дункан плюхнулся на спину и крикнул:  
— Митос! Митос, что бы там ни делал — прекрати.  
Из кухни донёсся задушенный всхлип, и настала мёртвая тишина.  
— Господи, как ты мне надоел.  
Звук появился снова.  
— Чтоб тебя! — он сел, зажёг свет и увидел Митоса с расширенными от ужаса глазами, прижавшегося к кухонному столу. — Митос, что случилось?  
Митос, не отвечая ничего, попятился, не прекращая издавать этот ужасный звук.  
Дункан развёл руки, давая понять, что не причинит ему вреда.  
— Митос, это я, Дункан.  
— Я не Митос! — он продолжал отступать, пока не вжался спиной в стену. — Пожалуйста, не убивай меня. Пожалуйста. Просто дай мне уйти.  
Дункан смотрел на него, не зная, как поступить. Митос оступился и упал, и Дункан бросился к нему, чтобы помочь подняться. Митос отчаянно дрожал в его руках, но Дункан не отпускал его.  
— Ну же, Митос, очнись!  
— Я не Митос! Не зови меня так! Хватит! — всхлипывая, он взмахнул рукой и оцарапал Дункану лицо. — Скажи, что тут происходит, иначе я тебя убью. Я, мать твою, убью тебя!  
Дункан, стиснув зубы, отстранился и наотмашь ударил Митоса по лицу.  
— Митос! Приди в себя!  
— Не бей меня, — сказал Митос, выставляя перед собой руки. — Не надо, пожалуйста.  
Дункан схватил его за запястья и вгляделся в разноцветные глаза.  
— Митос, ты лучше прости меня за это, — с этими словами он поцеловал его.  
Митос дёргался, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата.  
— Нет, — выдавил он, — нет, не надо, — и внезапно: — Маклауд.  
Дункан разжал руки.  
— Митос.  
— Да. — Митос тряхнул головой и отёр кровь с губ. — Отлично отработанная техника домашнего насилия. Полагаю, твои девки от неё в восторге.  
— Митос!  
— Маклауд. Спасибо. Я серьёзно, — он улыбнулся.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Что, черт возьми, произошло?  
— Она иногда появляется. Когда я сплю, — он содрогнулся.  
— Это была она?  
— Ну, это определенно был не я, — сказал Митос едко.  
— Митос, она в ужасе.  
— Конечно, она в ужасе. Я всё делаю для того, чтобы она была в ужасе, — Митос вздёрнул подбородок и посмотрел на Маклауда сузившимися глазами. — С ней и без того тяжело бороться. Её излишняя осведомленность мне ни к чему.  
— Она не знает?!  
Митос молча глядел на него.  
— Но это её тело!  
— Это _моё_ тело! — заорал Митос голосом, который становился всё ниже, и Дункан отступил, подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте. Ему казалось, что он может видеть сквозь тело девушки, как неукротимая воля Митоса опалила её, выжгла всё, что когда-то было ею. — Теперь это тело — моё. И я хочу жить. Я всегда хотел только этого.  
Дункан перехватил его сжавшиеся кулаки и проговорил, чувствуя ком в горле, слыша дрожь в своём голосе:  
— Я знаю, Митос. Я знаю.  
— Не вздумай морализаторствовать, Маклауд, — его странно вибрирующий голос, казалось, упал ещё на один регистр. Он закашлялся, кровь окрасила его рот и зубы; Дункан тронул пальцем влажное красное пятнышко.  
— Митос, ты убиваешь её.  
— Знаю, — рот Митоса был полон кровью и слюной. — Мне всё равно.  
Высокие бледные гребни скул остро выделялись на веснушчатом лице, — Митос вскинул голову, и Дункан увидел, что его нижняя челюсть блестит той же костистой белизной. — Я хочу жить, — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы; Дункан сглотнул и опустил глаза.  
— Ложись спать, — сказал он резко, отталкивая Митоса (чувствуя муть в душе от собственной грубости по отношению к хрупкой девушке, хотя он знал, что эта девушка — всего лишь иллюзия).  
Иногда — всего лишь иллюзия. Испуганное существо, глядевшее на него глазами разного цвета, ему не почудилось; она была настоящей.  
Митос скрючился над кухонным столом, всё ещё кашляя кровью; он тоже был настоящим, как сама жизнь.  
Маклауд прикрыл глаза и вспомнил высокий резкий крик, разбудивший его. Он вздрогнул и почувствовал маленькую тёплую руку на своей руке.  
— Все в порядке, Маклауд, — мягко произнес Митос.  
Голос его теперь был привычным плавным баритоном.  
— Я так не думаю.

***

— Я охотился, — заявил Митос за ранним завтраком. Никто из них уже не мог спать после внезапного появления девушки, и к пяти часам утра Дункану стало не по силам слушать, как Митос бродит по комнате взад и вперед.  
— Что?  
— Ну, знаешь, когда ты выбираешься наружу, выслеживаешь ни в чем не повинных бессмертных, не сделавших тебе ничего дурного, и оттяпываешь им головы, — Митос гонял яичный желток по тарелке куском тоста.  
Дункан отхлебнул кофе.  
— Зачем?  
— Время от времени стадо нуждается в выбраковке, Маклауд.  
Странно было слышать эти обычные для Митоса вскользь бросаемые инвективы, произносимые его безошибочно узнаваемым голосом, и видеть перед собой незнакомое лицо.  
— Я тебе не верю, — ответил Дункан, и Митос пожал плечами.  
— Не веришь, что я мог выйти на охоту?  
— Нет. Я думаю, что ты получил вызов, победил, а потом эта женщина отрубила тебе голову.  
Митос бросил тост на тарелку и переплел пальцы.  
— И что заставляет тебя так думать?  
— Джо рассказал, — со вздохом ответил Дункан.  
— Джо, — Митос пересел на диван, подогнул под себя голые ноги и уставился в пространство. — Ох уж мне эти наблюдатели. Не думал, что они следили за ней. Не думал, что им известно.  
Дункан глядел на его ноги, на лоскуты бледной кожи, вклинившиеся между лоскутами кожи смуглой; на растяжки под коленями и вокруг лодыжек, и на те, что выглядывали из-под кромки боксеров.  
— У того, с кем ты дрался, был наблюдатель. Как иначе я бы узнал о твоей смерти?  
— И то правда, — Митос перевёл взгляд обратно на Дункана. — Она довольно молодая. Я не могу сказать, как давно она стала бессмертной, но…— он сглотнул и выпрямил левую ногу; кожа на ней скручивалась и растягивалась, и Дункан опять ощутил приступ тошноты. — Да. Она подобралась ко мне сразу после Передачи, и я… ну, вот я и здесь.  
Дункан сел на диван рядом с ним.  
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о ней? Хотя бы имя? Что-нибудь.  
— Я, в общем, не интересовался.  
Дункан всмотрелся в его лицо, пустое и непроницаемое.  
— И ты в порядке?  
— Нет. Я не в порядке.  
Он подтянул колено к груди и напряжённо поглядел на Маклауда.  
— Жить в её теле нелегко. Я чувствую её вокруг себя, внутри себя, всё время.  
Дункан отвернулся. Это было жуткое зрелище, жуткая, неперевариваемая идея. Руку его обхватила бледно-смуглая рука, и он содрогнулся.  
— Как долго? — пробормотал он, глядя на мраморную кожу и думая о человеке, чьё тело Митос растягивал и разнашивал, пытаясь придать ему привычную для себя форму.  
— Не знаю. Ничего подобного я прежде не делал. Год или два, чтобы достигнуть своего роста, вернуть своё лицо, если изменения и дальше будут происходить такими темпами.  
Он понурился, опустил плечи, и Дункан подумал, что никогда раньше не видел его столь уязвимым, даже на коленях и в слезах, даже когда умирала Алекса.  
— Всё будет в порядке, — сказал он, пытаясь утешить Митоса, и тот вдруг отшатнулся и сел прямо, словно в спине у него распрямилась скрученная пружина.  
— Прекрати. Мне не нужна твоя жалость. Эта тварь, — он с отвращением показал на свое тело, — меня не получит. Я старше и сильнее. Она не победит.  
— Я не собирался тебя жалеть, я просто…  
— Ты помнишь Тёмную Передачу, — Митос тронул пальцами его щеку, и Дункан посмотрел на него. — Знаю. Я там был.  
Он убрал руку; Дункан ощутил это как утрату, когда холодный воздух коснулся его там, где только что были пальцы Митоса.  
— Но я, по крайней мере, знал, что с этим делать. То, что происходит сейчас? Такого со мной ещё не случалось. Извини, если я слегка на взводе.  
Дункан кивнул.  
— Мы пройдём через это.  
— Как обычно.  
Митос огляделся кругом.  
— Вкуса у тебя как не было, так и нет, Маклауд. Живёшь в сарае.  
Дункан спихнул его с дивана, и Митос упал под кофейный столик. Выбрался он весь в пыльных катышках.  
— К тому же тебе нужна горничная.  
— Засранец, — Дункану страстно захотелось взъерошить ему волосы.  
— Но я — твой засранец, — он кое-как отряхнул пыль и скорчил гримасу: — Ты вообще, что ли, здесь не убираешь?  
  
***  
— Это страшно, Джо! — Дункан все крутил и крутил свой стакан, без конца омывая стенки остатками виски. — Он внутри неё. Она внутри него.  
Джо прихлопнул ладонью кисть Дункана, долил в стакан выпивки на два пальца и убрал руку.  
— Это очень странно. Ты уверен, что говорил именно с Митосом?  
— Как только можно быть уверенным. Он резок, полон убийственных намерений…  
— Все люди на этой планете резки и полны убийственных намерений. Тут нет ничего уникального.  
— Как насчёт ключа от моего лифта?  
Джо качнул головой.  
— Мак, большинство твоих друзей — убийцы.  
Дункан глянул на него недружелюбно, и Джо нахмурился.  
— Послушай, Митос был убит полгода назад. Я говорил тебе, что произошло. Он мёртв.  
— Да, и теперь этот мертвец сидит в моей квартире, пьёт мое пиво и нелестным образом отзывается о чистоте моего жилища, — Дункан одним махом проглотил содержимое своего стакана. — Я не знаю, что делать.  
— Если это Митос, почему ты должен что-то делать? Он твой друг. Он мой друг. Он жив. Будь доволен этим.  
— Это Митос, и в то же время это испуганная девушка. Что, по-твоему, я должен чувствовать по этому поводу?  
— Она — бессмертная, Маклауд. Была бессмертной. Ты даже не знаешь, сколько ей на самом деле лет. Никто не отважится заявить, что быть бессмертным — значит вести уютную и безопасную жизнь. Она отрубила ему голову. У Передачи всегда есть последствия. Конец истории.  
— Она не могла предвидеть подобное. Это что-то… это даже не Тёмная Передача. Я хочу сказать, что я был собой даже тогда. Это же… я не знаю. Что-то совершенно иное, — он угрюмо уставился в пустой стакан. — Полагаю, наблюдателям ничего о ней не известно? Хотя бы её фото или имя. Митос ничего не знает. Или отказывается говорить.  
— Я посмотрю, что у нас есть, — Джо достал свой ноутбук и застучал по клавишам.  
— И потом, — продолжал Маклауд, — он… не в порядке. Ему не нравится такое существование. Я и представить не могу, что он испытывает.  
— Да уж, должно быть чертовски странно.  
— Странно — мягко сказано. Нашел что-нибудь?  
— Есть пара вариантов, но ничего определённого. Он был убит в Филадельфии после поединка с неким Эдвардом Литтоном. В течение следующей недели в Филадельфии пропали три женщины, соответствующие описанию, составленному наблюдателем Литтона. Это всё, что я могу сказать. Если эта девушка — действительно Митос, можешь себе представить, как велики были наши шансы выследить её.  
— Я думал, ты — единственный наблюдатель, которому известно, что он — бессмертный.  
Джо скривился.  
— Благодаря наблюдателю Кассандры — теперь не единственный.  
— Чёрт, — Дункан с силой провёл рукой по волосам. — Ты хочешь его увидеть?  
— Вообще-то да. Я соскучился по нему. Но сперва ты должен протрезветь.  
— Ты и сам можешь сесть за руль.  
Джо промолчал всю дорогу до дома, и за это Дункан был ему благодарен. Разговаривать ему не хотелось, хотелось ещё выпить, и он жалел, что интуиция не подсказала ему выудить из-под барной стойки Джо другую бутылку. В голове всё ещё звучал голос Митоса, исходящий из губ девушки, на руке всё ещё горела кожа от его мимолётного прикосновения, одновременно чужого и знакомого. Трезвость плохо сочеталась с его нынешним душевным состоянием.  
Митос приветствовал их у дверей лифта, держа меч в руке. Дункан отпрыгнул назад, когда блестящий клинок вдруг возник из пустоты у самой его шеи.  
— Маклауд!  
— Митос, — кислым тоном отозвался Маклауд. — Нервы шалят?  
— Не так уж и шалят, — Митос опустил меч. — Как дела, Джо?  
— Господи. Это и вправду ты.  
— Да, — Митос отвёл взгляд. Одна его рука плетью висела вдоль туловища, словно от бессилия, другая держала меч, казавшийся абсурдно большим для такого хрупкого тела. — Мне жаль, Джо.  
— Я думал, ты умер, — проговорил Джо.  
Митос поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— Да, это, похоже, вошло в привычку у окружающих.  
— Я должен был знать, что ты найдёшь способ обдурить старуху с косой.  
Дункан решил, что в голосе Джо прозвучало скорее раздражение, чем что-нибудь ещё. Он задумался: а хватит ли в доме алкоголя, чтобы вернуть его в благостное состояние пьяного ступора?  
  
***  
Алкоголь лился рекой, и, тем не менее, трезвость упорно не отпускала (к чему, как подозревал Дункан, Митос был непосредственно причастен). Джо и Митос со своей стороны уверенно приближались к состоянию, когда по домам расходятся лёжа, и хохотали, как гагары, сидя рядышком на диване. У Дункана возникло сильное искушение взять их обоих за головы и как следует стукнуть друг об дружку, чтоб искры посыпались.  
— А что мне ещё оставалось? — говорил Митос. — Я вышел в мир и отправился трахаться.  
— Трахаться как женщина?  
— Часто ли нам выпадает возможность стать женщиной? Я не мог этого упустить, — он подался вперёд и едва не упал на пол. — И должен тебе сказать, что если тот парень хоть сколько-нибудь показателен, то неудивительно, что многие женщины ненавидят секс.

Джо фыркнул.  
— Ты же не станешь меня убеждать, что никогда прежде не спал с мужиками.  
— Я спал, но это другое, — он налил в стакан Джо бурбон. — Просто… другое.  
— Ага. Ладно. Итак — секс в женском обличии.  
Митос слегка покраснел, благодаря чему стал выглядеть особенно юным и застенчивым.  
— Отвратительно. Никакого веселья. Ну, знаешь, — он передёрнул плечами, — все равно что снова стать девственником. Я, впрочем, не помню времена своей девственности.  
Дункан замахал на него руками.  
— Стой, стой. Нет, Митос. Она же не… Скажи, что она не была девственницей, когда ты это сделал.  
— Господи Иисусе, Маклауд. Ну начни ты уже соображать, — Митос опорожнил свой стакан одним глотком. — Она кралась по тёмной аллее. Как долго, по-твоему, сохраняют невинность девицы, которые любят шататься по тёмным аллеям?  
— Это, значит, современный аналог недостроенных пирамид, да?  
— Гляньте на него. К твоему сведению, тёмные аллеи были весьма популярны и во времена недостроенных пирамид, — Митос сузил глаза. — Если ты такой стеснительный, Маклауд, то пойди лучше прогуляйся. На улицах полно старушек, которых нужно перевести через дорогу.  
— Отлично, — Дункан потёр лоб. Он не был уверен, что, реши он остаться, Митос не начал бы детализированный отчёт о своем женском естестве, включая работу яичников, вагины и прочего. — Я иду по магазинам. Не убейте друг друга.  
— Даю слово, — сказал Митос твёрдым тоном. — Джо, прокатишь даму? Вдруг с тем парнем мне просто не повезло?  
Дункан схватил свой плащ и закрыл за собой дверь лифта раньше, чем Джо сумел справиться с приступом сатанинского хохота. Что же это такое ему срочно понадобилось купить? Груши. Груши будут в самый раз.  
Он надеялся только, что Джо недостаточно пьян, чтобы поймать Митоса на слове.  
  
***  
Дункан пересёк порог квартиры как раз тогда, когда Джо заканчивал фразу:  
—… держал свои активы подальше от наблюдателей.  
— А ты думал, они записаны на фамилию Пирсон? Я не дурак, Джо. Во всяком случае, не такой дурак, за какого наблюдатели меня держат. Я знаю, как прятать свои деньги и имущество.  
— Они пытались присвоить дома, о которых им было известно, знаешь ли.  
— И получили пару выстрелов по коленям, я надеюсь. Я всегда нанимаю лучших в своем деле.  
— Выстрелы были скорее в голову.  
— Ой. Ладно, в следующий раз оставлю более точные инструкции охране. Никаких выстрелов в голову, пока взломщик не окажется у самого порога.  
— Не смешно, — сказал Джо, и Митос пожал плечами.  
— Это моя собственность, Джо. У наблюдателей нет на неё никаких прав. И потом, у меня есть репутация, которую нужно поддерживать, правда, Маклауд? — обратился он к Дункану, глядя на него огромными невинными глазами. Тот тонко и недобро улыбнулся:  
— Да, да, «я убил десять тысяч», и так далее, и тому подобное. Избавь меня от живописания будней массового убийцы. Возьми лучше грушу, — он бросил фрукт через комнату.  
— Вот умница, — Митос ловко поймал грушу на лету.  
— Джо?  
— Нет, спасибо. Мне надо идти. Оставляю тебя с господином Массовое Убийство наедине.  
— Вы мне больше не нравитесь, — заявил Митос, надкусив свой фрукт. — И для тебя я — госпожа Массовое Убийство.  
Джо поднялся на ноги и заковылял к лифту. Дункан скорчил гримасу в сторону Митоса:  
— Что же ты делаешь здесь, если мы так тебе несимпатичны?  
— У меня нет в собственности участка святой земли с проточной водой.  
— И установить водопровод ты не догадался, да?  
Митос показал ему язык и спрыгнул с дивана.  
— Есть у тебя кресс-салат? Я знаю чудный рецепт для ужина с грушами и кресс-салатом.  
Дункан закатил глаза.  
— Да что угодно. Оставайся здесь. Джо, подожди, я тебя провожу.  
Как только лифт отъехал достаточно далеко, Дункан спросил:  
— Ну, что думаешь?  
— Что ж. Это Митос, сомневаться не приходится.  
— А мне приходится. Он несчастлив, Джо, и истощён физически. Ты заметил, как он выглядит? Прибавь к этому, что он почти не спит. И — проклятье, Джо! — он пришёл ко мне за помощью, и, видит Бог, я хотел бы помочь ему, но… — Дункан остановился на полуслове и покачал головой. — У меня такое чувство, будто я наблюдаю, как он пытает невинную женщину. Чувство такое, словно я должен остановить его.  
Он сложил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел на Джо, давая понять, что говорит крайне серьёзно.  
— Если я остановлю его, он умрёт. Я не хочу его смерти. Но я также не хочу, чтобы он причинял вред ей.  
Джо нахмурился и отвернулся.  
— В свою бытность наблюдателем я стал свидетелем множеству самых странных случаев, Маклауд. Это просто ещё один такой случай.  
— Мне казалось, я знаю, что значит «странно». Митос, однако, продолжает убеждать меня в обратном.  
Лифт остановился на первом этаже, и Джо сказал со смешком:  
— Я бы сильнее тревожился, если бы он перестал чудить.  
— Джо, не говори ему о том, что я тебе сейчас сказал. Я не говорил. Да и как я могу сказать ему такое?  
— А ты должен вообще что-нибудь говорить?  
Дункан ничего не ответил, и после минутного молчания Джо махнул рукой на прощание и вышел. Маклауд снова запустил лифт; покалывающее ощущение в спине — Присутствие Митоса — все усиливалось, по мере того как подъёмник двигался вверх.  
Груши и кресс-салат. С этим вполне можно смириться.  
Митос возился в кухне, шинкуя груши и напевая про себя.  
— Маклауд! У тебя все-таки есть кресс-салат. Голубого сыра я не нашел, но зато ты догадался захватить камамбер, значит, не всё пропало. Имеется у тебя миндальное масло? Ореховое сюда не подойдёт.  
— Нет. Попробуй сделать бальзамический винегрет.  
— Хм, — Митос опустился на корточки и принялся перебирать банки и коробки в кухонном шкафу.  
Маклауд нагнулся над столом и стянул пару ломтиков груши.  
— Итак, — проговорил он, жуя, — почему ты здесь на самом деле? Только не говори, что ради проточной воды.  
— Я направил сюда результаты лабораторных анализов, — сказал Митос приглушённым голосом.  
— Анализов?  
— ДНК-тестов. Моя старая кожа. Моя новая кожа. Моя другая новая кожа. — Из глубины шкафа донёсся какой-то зловещий скрежет. — Они пришли сегодня. Конверт на диване.  
— И что там сказано?  
— Образцы совсем-совсем новой кожи совпадают с образцами старой кожи. Новая кожа, которая не принадлежит мне, мне не принадлежит. Я не удивился.  
— Какие очаровательные детали расцвечивают дело о твоем новом убийстве.  
Митос выпрямился. Выглядело это совсем не так внушительно, как тогда, когда в нём было шесть футов росту.  
— Может, у меня больше нет члена, но все ещё есть меч, — он ткнул в сторону Дункана заплесневелой палочкой для еды. — Не выёбывайся, Маклауд. Я не в духе.  
Дункан сморгнул от удивления.  
— Ладно, ладно, извини! Господи, что ж ты такой нервный?  
— Нервный? Нервный, значит? Я _умер_ , Маклауд! Я потерял хватку! — Митос запрыгнул на кухонный стол, балансируя на носках; у Дункана появилось неуютное ощущение физической угрозы, и он сделал шаг назад. — Были времена, когда я мог принять три Передачи подряд и всё ещё помнить, что нельзя ни к кому поворачиваться спиной! Ты даже приблизительно не представляешь, каким нервным я могу быть!  
— Может быть, стоит успокоиться?  
— Я не успокоюсь! Я пытаюсь приготовить ужин и что получаю взамен? Оскорбления, — он переломил палочку резким движением пальцев и наставил на Маклауда острый конец обломка. Маклауд перехватил его руку.  
— Прекрати, Митос, или я выброшу тебя в бухту. Мне это нужно, как дыра в черепе.  
— Это можно устроить, — рявкнул Митос и толкнул его ногой в плечо. Маклауд позволил себе упасть на спину и замер в ожидании. Конечно, Митос прыгнул следом, прижал его к полу и вдавил обломанный конец палочки в мягкую кожу под челюстью.  
— Ты мог направить эти результаты куда угодно, — сказал Маклауд, удерживая руку Митоса и чувствуя тонкие кости под натянутой бледной кожей. — Что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь здесь?  
Митос молча смотрел на него с минуту, и Дункан решил, что он не ответит. Но потом Митос отнял руку с обломком, сел на пол, и взгляд его стал отстранённым.  
— Я не хотел проходить через это в одиночку, — выговорил он наконец. — Я _в ужасе_ , Маклауд.

***

Это объятое ужасом существо, как выяснилось, было довольно удобно в быту. Оно готовило пищу. Оно наводило порядок. Оно напоминало весёлого щенка — в промежутках между приступами убийственной ярости. Не сказать, что обычный, неиспуганный Митос был неприятным гостем, но что-то особенно уютное заключалось в том, чтобы, приходя домой, находить квартиру отдраенной до блеска, а Митоса — медитирующим на кровати или на крыше, с мечом в руках.  
— Ты мог бы работать в зале, — сказал ему Дункан на третий вечер, пока Митос чистил свой клинок. — Необязательно прятаться на крыше.  
Митос покачал головой.  
— Я не уверен, что это тело сможет защитить меня в бою, — он расставил руки в стороны. Тело заметно изменилось за прошедшие дни: наросли мускулы, раздались в ширину плечи, вытянулись ноги, но оно всё ещё казалось слишком молодым и слабым, хотя и выглядело теперь больше юношеским, чем девичьим.  
Дункан не считал себя вправе упрекать Митоса за нежелание сражаться. Он мягко тронул друга за плечо и оставил в покое.  
Той же ночью, лёжа в постели и вцепившись в простыню, он слушал, как Митос и девушка сражаются за власть. Он пытался представить, что значит проснуться однажды и обнаружить, что твоя собственная плоть подчиняется командам чужого ума, и всё вокруг незнакомое.  
Девушка взобралась на постель и оседлала его бёдра, и он инстинктивно оттолкнул её. Она полоснула его ножом по челюсти, он перехватил руку с оружием и пинком отшвырнул нападавшую, чувствуя, как под пальцами поддались кости.  
— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — он перекатился, чтобы оказаться наверху, и придавил её своим весом к постели.  
— Кто ты такой? Что ты со мной делаешь, сукин ты сын?  
Дункан смотрел на неё, кровь с его лица капала ей на шею.  
— Я ничего не делаю, — сказал он, не желая выдавать Митоса. — Ты пыталась убить меня во сне.  
Он смотрела на него вызывающе.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он. Она сжала губы. — Я — Дункан Маклауд.  
— Я не принимаю вызов.  
— Я не вызываю тебя. Я хочу узнать твоё имя.  
Она ничего не ответила, и он понял, что совершенно не желает ввязываться в сражение одной воли с другой прямо сейчас. Он обхватил одной рукой оба её запястья, а другой нашарил выроненный ею нож.  
— Прости, — сказал он и ударил её ножом в сердце. Она судорожно вдохнула и умерла.  
Дункан извлёк нож из тела и стал ждать, занеся его над грудью девушки. Через несколько минут она открыла глаза и сказала:  
— Полумер мы не признаём, да?  
— Митос, — Дункан позволил себе расслабиться и поднялся, освобождая его. — Ты опасный гость.  
— Да уж. Извини. — Митос встал с кровати и простыней вытер кровь с груди и шеи. — Ненавижу это.  
— Ты не одинок. Думаешь, мне нравится видеть тебя таким? Или видеть её такой?  
— Нет, — сказал Митос. — Слушай, можно я с тобой сегодня посплю?  
Дункан, моргнув, посмотрел на свою окровавленную руку, на нож, который всё ещё сжимал.  
— Ладно. Только сперва дай мне тут прибраться.  
Он пошел в ванную, вымыл руки, вычистил нож. Вернувшись в комнату, он увидел Митоса, распластавшегося на животе посредине кровати.  
— Подвинься, — он лег рядом и отпихнул ногу Митоса. Тот придвинулся ещё ближе.  
— Тут тепло, — пробормотал он.  
Дункан ощущал его дыхание на коже. Некоторое время спустя он вытянул руку и осторожно тронул Митоса за волосы.  
— Что? — сонно спросил тот.  
— По крайней мере, будь вежлив и узнай её имя. Если бы это был поединок, ты должен был бы узнать его.  
— Отвали. Дай мне поспать.  
На следующее утро, проснувшись, Дункан обнаружил, что остался в квартире один. Немногочисленные вещи Митоса лежали на своих местах, а сам он куда-то пропал. В груди поселилось неуютное ощущение, — Митос отказывался покидать квартиру со дня своего прибытия.  
Пакет с рогаликами на столе, нож и тарелка в раковине свидетельствовали о том, что Митос выходил купить завтрак, не разбудив при этом Дункана, и благополучно вернулся обратно. Дункан выдохнул (поняв, что незаметно для себя задержал дыхание) и с облегчением подумал, что Митос… что? Был по-прежнему самостоятельным взрослым человеком, способным прогуляться до кондитерской? Оставалось только посмеяться над собой.  
Он взял рогалик и принялся читать газету. Уже углубившись в раздел объявлений о продаже недвижимости, он услышал, как зажужжал лифт. Присутствие крошечными электроразрядами защёлкало по нервам.  
Вошел Митос в насквозь промокшей тренировочной одежде.  
— Доброе утро, Маклауд.  
— Митос. Ты бегал?  
— Под дождём. Я в ужасной форме. Явись кто-нибудь сейчас за моей головой, мне нечем будет защищаться, кроме сарказма и пистолета.  
Дункан засмеялся.  
— Найди себе парня, он будет присматривать за тобой.  
Митос склонил голову набок.  
— Предлагаешь свою кандидатуру, о рыцарь в сияющих доспехах?  
— Нет уж. Но спасибо за рогалики.  
— На здоровье, — Митос направился в ванную.  
— Не выливай всю горячую воду, — сказал ему вслед Дункан, зная, что просьба всё равно не будет выполнена. — Ты не удержишь парня, если не будешь делиться с ним горячей водой.  
Митос продемонстрировал ему средний палец и хлопнул дверью.  
Дункан хмыкнул и вернулся к своей газете.  
  
***  
На седьмой вечер квартира встретила Дункана тишиной, нарушаемой лишь легчайшим гулом Присутствия.  
— Митос? — позвал он.  
— На кухне, — последовал ответ. Дункан прошёл на голос и замер, как вкопанный.  
Митос стоял над раковиной, волосы его были убраны назад, с лица ручьём текла кровь. В правой руке он держал небольшой кинжал.  
— Митос? — снова окликнул Маклауд, и тот повернулся к нему. Светлый ореховый глаз смотрел спокойно и твердо, другая глазница была открыта, но залита кровью и наполовину пуста; веки приклеены к щеке и ко лбу липкой лентой. Митос склонил голову элегантным движением, таким же, каким когда-то давно приветствовал Дункана.  
— Маклауд.  
Он отёр кровь с лица тыльной стороной запястья; в изуродованной глазнице шевельнулось что-то светлое. Белая кожа, обтянувшая скулы и челюсти, превращала его лицо в подобие голого черепа. Плоть вокруг глазницы подёргивалась, исцеляясь.  
— Митос, что ты де…  
— Энуклеацию. То есть, технически говоря, частичную энуклеацию. — Он нагнулся над раковиной и вынул из глазницы словно бы комок желе. Комок выскользнул из его пальцев и упал на дно, в лужу воды и крови. — Удаление фрагмента глазного яблока.  
— Зачем? — спросил Дункан, не в силах отвести взгляда от светлого шарика.  
— Тело исцеляется как мое собственное, — Митос показал на свою голень, где тянулись две длинных параллельных полосы светлой кожи. — Надеюсь, это теперь будет мой глаз, не её. Я однажды потерял руку. Тогда я отрезал кисть у своего противника после того, как обезглавил его. Надо было постоянно резать заживающую плоть, чтобы кровотечение не прекращалось, и можно было пришить кисть на… — его голос оборвался, и он еще сильнее нагнулся над раковиной; руки его заметно дрожали. — Я отнял у него руку и сделал её своей.  
Дункан подошёл ближе, чтобы можно было взглянуть Митосу в лицо. Глазница уже наполнилась мягкой белой тканью.  
— Какая польза от половины глаза? — проговорил Митос и сорвал с лица клейкую ленту. Веко сомкнулось над изувеченным глазом. — Великий вопрос эволюционного развития. Какая может быть польза от половины глаза. — Он резко засмеялся и отёр лицо полотенцем. Когда он распахнул веки, стало видно, что исцелённый был зелёным, затянутым молочной плёнкой. Цвет радужной оболочки очищался и прояснялся с каждой секундой.  
— Зачем? — снова спросил Дункан. В голосе его отчетливо прозвучало раздражение, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Митос моргнул.  
— Я пытаюсь вернуть своё тело быстрее. Это были очень долгие полгода, — он обхватил себя бледно-смуглыми руками и ушёл в гостиную. На ногах он держался нетвёрдо.  
Дункан не последовал за ним, а приблизился к раковине. Половинка глаза сиротливо белела в углу. Он открыл воду и смыл ее в сток, затем запустил измельчитель отходов.  
Он пытался не чувствовать себя грёбаным Норманом Бейтсом, хладнокровно заметающим следы совершённого преступления. Он сотни раз в своей жизни убирал покойников. Проклятье, многие из этих покойников были переправлены на тот свет им же самим.  
И Митос был в ужасе.  
Мысль эта ничуть не помогала.

***

Воздух был полон криком. Дункан пытался бежать к источнику звука, но звук был повсюду, умноженный резким эхом. Он крутился на месте, стараясь сориентироваться в густом тумане.  
И вдруг крик прекратился. Дункан замер в ожидании.  
— Пожалуйста, остановись, пожалуйста.  
И тогда за спиной его ясно, как бывает ясен летний полдень, прозвучал ответ:  
— Замолчи, сука.  
Дункан обернулся.  
Два силуэта двигались в темноте: тонкое, сильное тело Митоса цвета слоновой кости и миниатюрное смуглое тело девушки. Она отчаянно сопротивлялась, и тогда он запустил длинные пальцы ей в волосы и рывком отогнул её голову назад, одновременно раздвигая коленом бёдра.  
— Нет! — вскрикнула она, и он ударил её кулаком в лицо.  
— Замолчи, — сказал Митос, — или пожалеешь. — Он засмеялся и укусил её за плечо. Она оттолкнула его голову и попыталась вывернуться из захвата.  
— Митос! — крикнул Дункан. — Митос… — он потянулся, чтобы схватить Митоса, но его рука прошла насквозь.  
Девушка закричала снова. Митос обхватил пальцами её горло, сжимал до тех пор, пока она не захрипела, судорожно глотая воздух. Он резко двинул бёдрами, она распахнула глаза, и сопротивление её стало яростным.  
— Митос! — Дункан снова попытался оторвать его от девушки, но у Митоса не было тела, за которое можно было ухватиться.  
Девушка заметно ослабела и притихла, и Митос убрал руку с её шеи.  
— Не сопротивляйся, — сказал он, — себе же делаешь хуже.  
Девушка заплакала и принялась царапать ему лицо, но он только смеялся. Дункан попытался дотронуться до девушки, взял за руку, и на его глазах её кожа поменяла цвет, из оливково-смуглой превратилась в оливково-бледную, черты лица текли и переплавлялись в новый облик, и теперь это была Кассандра, пытавшаяся освободиться от Митоса — а он, не прекращая смеяться, жестоко насиловал её и смотрел Маклауду прямо в глаза.  
— Я и до тебя доберусь, Маклауд, — прошипел Митос. Он свернул Кассандре шею одним движением и выпрямился. Его тело рябило, становясь то пронзительно-светлым, то тёмным, неразличимым в окружающем сумраке.  
— Это сумасшествие, — сказал Дункан. — Этого не может быть.  
— А что ты сделаешь, Маклауд? — спросил Митос, ухмыляясь, как череп. — Отрубишь мне голову? Я разорву тебя изнутри. Или я могу разорвать тебя прямо сейчас. — Он двигался стремительно, и Дункан потерял равновесие от его удара, опрокинулся на спину; колени Митоса впились ему под рёбра, сильные ладони стиснули запястья, удерживая его руки над головой, и...  
Он проснулся, дрожа.  
Он слышал дыхание Митоса, тихое и ровное, и свое собственное, тяжёлое и стеснённое. Он выбрался из постели, ощущая себя стариком, который не уверен, нужно ли ему то, чего просит его тело. В конце концов он прошёл в кухню и налил себе стакан воды.  
Сидя у кухонного стола, он смотрел на Митоса, растянувшегося на диване. На нём не было ничего, кроме боксеров. У девушки были маленькие твёрдые смуглые груди, странно выделявшиеся на фоне бледной кожи живота, плеч и шеи. Дункан подумал: всегда ли они были такими маленькими, или же их размер отражал общие изменения, происходившие с телом.  
До него вдруг дошло, что он не знает, как она выглядела изначально, на самом деле. Он попытался представить её, маленькую и лёгкую, но облик не давался воображению: лицо менялось, она смотрела на него глазами Митоса, закрывалась от него длинными пальцами Митоса.  
Он приблизился к дивану и потряс Митоса за плечо.  
— А? Маклауд? Что-то случилось?  
— Плохой сон, — ответил Дункан.  
Митос сел и провёл руками по волосам.  
— О чём?  
Дункан опустился на диван рядом с ним.  
— О тебе.  
— Обо мне?  
— Да.  
— Дункан, я в порядке, — Митос тронул его запястье.  
— Знаю, — Маклауд взял его руку в свою. — Я имею в виду… ты делал кое-что.  
— А, — Митос отвернулся. — Что ж, я всякое делал. Что тебе привиделось?  
— Какая разница? Это был сон.  
— И в самом деле, — он пристально поглядел на пальцы Дункана, поглаживающие тыльную сторону его руки. — И если ты намерен и дальше обходиться со мной, как с несчастной безмозглой старлеткой, я, пожалуй, отрежу тебе конечность.  
Дункан отдёрнул ладонь, и Митос засмеялся.  
— Митос. Не надо. Это все ещё её тело. Ты не можешь так с ней поступать.  
— Ещё как могу, — ответил Митос таким ровным и безразличным тоном, словно говорил нечто само собой разумеющееся, вроде «во вторник шёл дождь» или «Джо — человек».  
— Но не так. Митос, не так.  
Он прикоснулся к грудине Митоса и почувствовал его сердцебиение, ровное и сильное. — Она по-прежнему здесь, и я не могу отделаться от мысли, что твои действия — это изнасилование. По крайней мере, дай ей знать, что происходит.  
Митос выпрямился, надменно вскинул голову; лунный свет блестел на его острых, как у черепа, скулах.  
— Она подняла меч, Маклауд. Она воспользовалась своим шансом. Я ничего ей не должен. У неё больше нет прав на это тело, — он нагнулся вперед. — Она отняла у меня мою плоть, и будь я проклят, если отпущу эту суку с миром после такого.  
Дункан сглотнул, вспомнив привидевшийся сон, этот полный презрения тон, которым Митос говорил с насилуемой им девушкой, словно она была вещью.  
— Ты отнимаешь у неё жизнь, жестоко и болезненно. Ты не имеешь права так пытать её.  
Митос закрыл глаза.  
— «Я безнадёжен... Может, снова встану — но опрокинь меня, разрушь, сожги — и вновь построй», — процитировал он. Он говорил решительно, и Дункан видел, что он дрожит под напором силы, которая заключалась в этих словах.  
— «…как город, что враги без боя взяли»*. — Дункан запнулся. — Я… Тёмная Передача…  
— Да. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — глаза Митоса по-прежнему были крепко зажмурены. — Когда я впервые прочёл это, Маклауд, я плакал. Мне знакомо это чувство. Когда-то я молился, годами. Может быть, даже столетиями, — он чуть улыбнулся. — Когда-то я был христианином и верил, что Бог в бесконечной милости своей сделает меня новым человеком. Как говорится, будь осторожен в своих желаниях.  
— Это не Божье деяние, Митос, — прошептал Маклауд.  
— Нет, — засмеялся Митос. — И во мне больше нет веры. В мире не существует ничего, кроме того, что мы способны сделать для себя сами, — он открыл глаза, и Дункану показалось, что во тьме они горят двумя золотыми кострами, отражающимися в любой поверхности. — Только я определяю своё будущее, Дункан Маклауд.  
— Как? Вырезая свои глаза? Пытая человека до смерти?  
— Всё лучше, чем, сидя здесь, позволить себе просто исчезнуть.  
Его голос был твёрд, но Дункан видел, как дрожь пробегает по его телу.  
— Да, — сказал он мягко. — Полагаю, ты прав.  
Митос склонил голову набок и улыбнулся острой и яркой, как заточенное лезвие, улыбкой.  
— Что ж, значит, это мы прояснили, — заявил он чересчур бодрым тоном. — Как думаешь, теперь ты сможешь уснуть, горец?  
Дункан открыл рот, словно желая продолжить дискуссию, но Митос выглядел так, словно грозил сломаться в любую минуту, и это его остановило.  
— Да. Я смогу уснуть.  
— Отлично. — Митос лёг на спину и закрыл глаза. Дункан внимательно присмотрелся к нему, угадывая облик своего друга сквозь очертания незнакомого тела и пятнистую кожу, сквозь хрупкость и горечь, которым он не мог дать объяснения. Грудь Митоса равномерно вздымалась и опадала, и вдруг он произнёс:  
— В кровать, Маклауд, если только ты не планируешь разделить со мной диван.  
Дункан усмехнулся и вернулся в постель.  
  
***  
Дункан прислушивался к звукам из кухни: звенящий шелест ножа на точильном камне, затем — сладкое, чистое, протяжное пение стали, ударяющейся о сталь. Он положил книгу на колени и поглядел на Митоса.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Точу кухонные ножи.  
— Это я вижу. Зачем?  
Митос поднял голову. Лицо его было непроницаемым.  
— На случай, если они мне понадобятся.  
Дункан нахмурился.  
— Только сделай милость, спрячь их от самого себя, прежде чем ляжешь спать. У меня нет желания снова встретиться с ней ночью.  
— Даю слово, что она не станет использовать их против тебя, Маклауд.  
Он вернулся к своему занятию, и Дункан некоторое время рассматривал его склонённую голову.  
— Могу я спросить кое-что?  
— Можешь.  
— Ты сказал, почему ты пришёл сюда. Я не понимаю только, почему ты… не пришёл раньше.  
Митос держал в правой руке рукоять большого мясницкого ножа.  
— Я не был уверен… — он оборвал сам себя и покачал головой.  
— Я бы не отвернулся от тебя, — сказал Дункан.  
— Я знаю. Я не был уверен, смогу ли вообще сделать это. — Митос поглядел на нож в своей руке. — Мне нужно было время, чтобы понять, есть ли у меня силы сражаться в этой битве, Маклауд. Первые пару месяцев… что ж, могу сказать, я даже не был самим собой.  
Дункан кивнул.  
— Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
— Нет. Не знаешь. — Митос провёл пальцем по кромке ножа, пробуя его остроту. — Первые два месяца у меня не было никакой почвы под ногами. Я был чужаком. Эфемерной сущностью, не способной даже мыслить. Я знал только одно: я должен непрерывно удерживать контроль над телом, иначе просто перестану существовать, — он аккуратно положил нож на стол. — Потом я стал возвращаться понемногу, крошечными частями. Фрагменты кожи. Мысли. Глаз. — Он оскалил зубы. — Дальше стало легче. Чем прочнее я укоренялся в её теле, тем проще стало отвоёвывать жизненное пространство. Я пришёл к тебе, как только набрался достаточно сил, чтобы не допустить её появлений во время путешествия.  
Дункан посмотрел на нож на столе, на побелевшие костяшки Митоса.  
— Мне надо уйти по делам, — сказал он, пытаясь сменить тему. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Хочешь пойти со мной?  
— Нет и нет. — Митос уронил голову набок, и его оскал смягчился до состояния улыбки. — Всё в порядке, Мак.  
— Уверен?  
— Уверен.

***

Он отлично помнил, что на эмали ванны не было кровавых пятен, когда он уходил, а теперь, если только зрение его не подводило, пятен было полно, причём некоторые оказались смазаны и припорошены серым. Он нахмурился и тронул одно. Кровь и пепел — эту смесь ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
Похоже, подумал он с нарастающим чувством тошноты, Митос нашёл-таки применение наточенным ножам.  
Он повернулся к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки, и обнаружил в ней окровавленный металлический гребень, присыпанный обрезками волос. Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
Не помогло.  
Он выбежал из ванной комнаты.  
— Митос! — того нигде не было видно, но Присутствие угадывалось безошибочно. — Митос!  
— Наверху, — донёсся слабый ответ.  
Конечно. Крыша. Он должен был догадаться, учитывая, как много времени Митос проводил там. На крыше Дункан его и нашел — коротко остриженного, одетого только в махровый халат. Он неотрывно смотрел на огонь, поднимающийся над мусорным баком.  
— Что ты делаешь, чёрт возьми?  
Митос пожал плечами.  
— Сжигаю части, которые мне больше не понадобятся.  
Дункан отступил на шаг и пригляделся к нему. Ворот и подол халата были выпачканы кровью, засохшие кровавые потёки разукрашивали его обнажённую бледную грудь. Над устьем мусорного бака кружил лёгкий пепел.  
Светлая кожа Митоса казалась оранжевой в свете костра, и пятнали её теперь только всполохи пламени. Маленькие смуглые женские груди исчезли, сменившись твёрдыми мускулами и угловатым рисунком грудины под ними.  
— Надо ли мне знать? — спросил Дункан, глядя на острый, как нож, профиль Митоса.  
— Наверное, нет, — мягко ответил тот. Потирая лоб, Митос продолжил: — Думаю, я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что я пытаю её. Но тут мы с тобой расходимся. Я делаю это не с ней. Я делаю это с собой. Я создаю своё тело заново. — Он поднял голову и прищурился.  
Дункан сел рядом с ним.  
— Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты произвёл операцию по смене пола в моей ванной.  
— Хорошо. Не буду. Извини за беспорядок, кстати.  
— Митос, моя квартира отроду так не сияла чистотой, как сейчас. Я могу примириться с беспорядком в ванной.  
Митос невесело засмеялся; его покрытые кровью руки свешивались с колен, как увядшие цветы.  
— Я только… при нормальном стечении обстоятельств ты бы просто впитал её сущность, а не творил всё это.  
— При нормальном стечении обстоятельств она вобрала бы меня в своё сознание. Нет тут ничего нормального, — он уронил голову на покрытое пеплом предплечье. — Я видел Тёмные Передачи. Я слышал, что произошло с Дарием. Я видел и слышал Коннора в тебе. Даже спустя год после того, как он отдал тебе свою голову, ты продолжал говорить его голосом. Я даже сейчас слышу в тебе его особенную тишину и неподвижность.  
Дункан смотрел на него, изучая маленькое мужское тело, которое Митос выстроил на руинах тела девушки, из её костей и плоти — Митос в миниатюре.  
— Воля Коннора, — продолжал Митос, — вот что составляет разницу. Коннор хотел, чтобы его душа стала частью тебя. Я хотел только жить. Любой ценой.  
— Коннор хотел, чтобы жил я, — сказал Дункан.  
— Коннор не был создан для того, чтобы жить долго, Маклауд. Возможно, его ученик справится лучше.  
— Почему? — спросил Дункан. — Почему ты думаешь, что Коннор… — его голос надломился, глаза наполнились жаром слез. Пепел горчил в горле.  
Митос поднялся, вытянул перед собой руки.  
— Ответь мне, Дункан. Перед самой его смертью, что в нём оставалось, кроме ненависти к врагу и любви к ученику?  
Дункан не отвечал.  
Через пару минут Митос сказал:  
— Я спущусь и приготовлю ужин.  
Дункан остался сидеть на месте, глядя, как в плавном танце выгорает в ночи оранжевое пламя.  
  
***  
Митос готовил ужин. Дункан вынул бутылку пива из холодильника и прислонился к столу.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Митос взбивал что-то в металлической миске.  
— Сабайон**, — ответил он слегка заплетающимся языком.  
Дункан нахмурился.  
— Сабайон.  
— Яйца. Сахар. Марсала. Для тирамису, — сказал Митос, не оборачиваясь.  
Тогда Дункан заметил на столе рядом с ним пустую бутылку марсалы. Если он не ошибался, это была та самая бутылка, за которую он так дорого заплатил и которую припрятал, чтобы преподнести Аманде сюрприз при её следующем визите. Перед ним вставал целый ряд вопросов, среди которых: что именно Митос искал в его коробке с секс-игрушками, и действительно ли он хочет это знать.  
— Ты вылил всю марсалу.  
— Ну, я пару раз оплошал с рецептом.  
— Как можно оплошать, взбивая сабайон?!  
— Половину бутылки я выпил, по правде сказать. И я давно его не готовил. Потом яйца свернулись, и…  
Дункан подошёл ближе и отвесил ему подзатыльник. Митос обернулся к нему с оскорбленным видом.  
— Это ещё за что? — его заметно качало.  
Дункан потряс бутылкой у него перед носом.  
— Слушай, я ведь был чрезвычайно покладист все эти дни. Разве я возражал, когда ты потрошил себя…  
— Свежевание, Маклауд, и небольшая хирургическая операция никак не могут быть названы потрошением.  
— … в моей ванной и разводил там несусветную грязищу? Нет!  
— Я всё убрал! Ты бы знал об этом, если бы взял на себя труд взглянуть…  
— Разве я ныл, когда ты оставлял глазные яблоки в раковине на кухне?  
— Одно глазное яблоко, Маклауд! Даже не целое — половину!  
— Нет и еще раз нет! Но это — это уже слишком.  
— Что? Ужин?  
— Сабайон — это не ужин…  
— Тебя целый час не было! Я оставил для тебя тарелку в духовке…  
— Проклятье, Митос! Нет! Я говорю, что ты ведёшь себя, как настоящая задница!  
— Ой, ради всего… — Митос закатил глаза. — Отлично. Я веду себя, как настоящая задница. Что тут нового?  
— Не нужно было брать _это_ вино, Митос.  
— Оно тут стояло!  
— Оно было спрятано!  
— Если ты не хотел, чтобы я его нашёл, незачем было прятать!  
Дункан молча уставился на него, раздумывая, какая брань способна пронять безумных, прыгающих из тела в тело бессмертных. К тому же ещё и пьяных в стельку.  
— Женщиной ты нравился мне больше.  
— Прикуси язык. Если у меня снова отрастёт грудь, ты будешь за это в ответе. — Митос отвернулся. — Кстати, ты даёшь Аманде пользоваться страпоном?  
Дункан швырнул бутылку ему в голову. Бутылка попала в цель со звучным стуком, и Митос, ухнув, свалился на пол. Дункан перешагнул через него и сунул палец в готовый сабайон.  
— А неплохо, — сказал он, обращаясь к бесчувственному телу.

***

Ужин прошёл спокойно, хотя Митос ворчливо жаловался на головную боль. Жаловался до тех пор, пока Маклауд не пригрозил вырубить его снова, и тогда он принялся вслух рассуждать о том, что, по всей видимости, дела на любовном фронте у Маклауда идут неважно, несмотря на изобилие и разнообразие постельных партнёров.  
— Ты и вправду мне надоел, — сообщил ему Дункан.  
— По крайней мере, тебя ни разу не упекли за решётку по моей вине, чего не скажешь о других твоих приятелях.  
— Я не должен был рассказывать тебе о Кори.  
— Но ты всё-таки рассказал, — Митос ухмыльнулся. — Я иду спать.  
Дункан взглянул на часы.  
— В половине десятого?  
— Это был очень долгий день, Маклауд, и самосвежевание — чрезвычайно утомительное занятие.  
— Какая мерзость.  
— Не забывай, я мог бы заставить тебя помогать.  
Дункан скривился.  
— Ну, конечно. Доброй ночи.  
— Доброй.  
Дункан читал, Митос дремал на диване. Около одиннадцати часов ритм его дыхания споткнулся. Дункан поднял глаза и увидел, что он сидит, обхватив колени руками и спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
— Ты в порядке? — Дункан опустил книгу на колени.  
— Нет, — сказал Митос. И затем: — Это не я. Это не моё тело. Я не могу… — Он… она подняла взгляд; в её глазах стояли слезы. Глаза были золотисто-зелеными, но за ними угадывались другие, тёмные. — Ты был здесь прежде. Я тебя помню.  
— Да, — сказал Дункан мягко. — Это мой дом.  
— Что со мной происходит? Это… это… — она заскребла по предплечью ногтями, оставляя на месте ссадин полосы смуглой кожи, которые немедленно затягивались, как небо облаками, кожей светлой. — Это не я.  
Дункан подтянул колени к груди, повторяя её позу.  
— Ты отрубила голову человеку гораздо старше и могущественнее тебя. Его Сила преобразовала твое тело.  
Она отёрла слезы.  
— Ты поможешь мне? Поможешь справиться с ним?  
Дункан смотрел на неё, раздумывая, кем она была до того, как стать бессмертной, как она погибла, кто был её первым наставником. Он хотел помочь ей. Хотел узнать её имя, научить её драться честно.  
Но в каждой клетке её тела был Митос. Присутствие молодой женщины угадывалось только в нервозности и худобе, в остром страхе, который она не могла скрыть, но она смотрела на него глазами Митоса.  
Митос помог ему справиться с Тёмной Передачей, Митос видел Коннора в нем.  
Митос прятал свой страх — за гневом, за смехом, за свирепой волей к жизни. Митос, как и эта девушка, был испуган.  
— Я не могу помочь тебе, — произнёс он, удивляясь твёрдости своего голоса. — Ты воспользовалась моментом его слабости. Ты не дала ему шанса защититься. Теперь он силой отнимет у тебя то, что ты взяла хитростью.  
— Он разрывает меня изнутри! — воскликнула она, всхлипывая и всё ещё царапая кожу.  
Дункан вцепился одной рукой в наброшенный на колени плед. Девушка сжалась в комок, словно пытаясь спрятаться от себя самой; по её телу пробежала сильная дрожь. Дункан закрыл глаза, заставляя себя оставаться на месте, не приближаться к ней, не пытаться ей помочь.  
Он так ненавидел собственное бессилие.  
Она вскрикнула, резко и внезапно, и он услышал тошнотворный звук раздираемой плоти, звук, с которым кости рвут мускулы. Он соскочил с кровати и подбежал к ней, прижал к себе, чувствуя, как зубы впились ему в плечо, ощущая нечеловеческую метаморфозу, которую претерпевало её тело.  
— Господи, — прошептала она, — о господи…  
Этот звук повторился, и она вдруг непостижимым образом разбухла в его руках, узкие плечи стремительно раздались в ширину, колени уперлись в его собственные. По коже её словно бы пустили ток, и Сила Дункана вибрировала под напором этого электричества.  
Её сердце перестало биться.  
Он затаил дыхание и принялся ждать.  
Девушка, которая стала Митосом — или Митос, который был девушкой, — обмякла в его объятиях, неподвижная и холодная, как сама смерть.  
Затем он ощутил первый толчок сердца в груди, движение воздуха в лёгких, ток крови в венах, рябь Силы, касающейся его собственной.  
— Маклауд, — произнёс Митос знакомым тоном.  
Митос откатился от него, выпрямился во весь рост — Дункану приходилось задирать голову всё выше и выше, и в конце концов он встал, чтобы быть с ним вровень. Митос вытянул перед собой руку; пальцы его дрожали.  
— Она исчезла. Я её не слышу.  
— Ты вернул себе тело.  
— Да, — согласился Митос, и ноги у него подогнулись. Он опустился на пол, забросив одну руку на диван.  
— Ты знаешь, что произошло? — спросил Дункан.  
— Нет. Я, наверное, умер, — он взглянул на Дункана. — Ты хотел знать имя. Её звали Сара. Да. Сара.  
Он выглядел необычайно юным и непостижимо древним одновременно.  
Дункан опустился рядом с ним на колени, положил руки ему на плечи, чувствуя их знакомую ширину и крепость.  
Митос, бледный, как выбеленная солнцем кость, старый и бледный, как песок пустыни, уронил голову на сиденье дивана и заснул.  
  
***  
* Джон Донн. Священный сонет номер 14  
Перевод Александра Спарбера


End file.
